Sons Of Aguirre:Ajo Infuso
Os pongo la nómina barata Amancio el olor de tu vagina me mata pongo flores a la Thatcher Yo que se lo que sea (x4) que ha preparao mama pa comer no vayas de gangster si tienes 2 armas yo tengo drones cazas y el whatsapp de Obama tengo pasta y fama empresas pantalla tengo a Leopoldo López matando gente en Caracas un saludo pa mi hermano apoyo desde España desestabilizando zonas pa vender más armas hay raperos liberales que nos llaman CTangana nos pidió colabo y: no le dijimos nada nos partimos en tu cara somos los mejores hacemos trap porque es la moda y ganamos millones todo tiene un precio yo te pago el doble voy sobrado brother gora bertín osborne estoy casao con todas pero estoy soltero no me digas que me quieres si solo quieres dinero a veces exploto pero solo a obreros yo no quiero lo que robo yo es que robo cuando quiero intentaron comerme y se hicieron veganos no soy malo soy peor que os lo diga mi hermano un ejemplo no es Fidel Castro es Sergio Ramos que alguien saque a Yuyee por mi muerto me debe 10gramos la vida es un monopoly ya lo he comprado todo tengo la banca y la poli la lengua de los rolling holi tu rap no sabe a nada ensalada de brocoli si yo no tengo drones Obama me da 20 hemos financiado a Donald Trump pa presidente mato disidentes cómeme el prepucio los llamo refugiados pero no les doy refugio duermo en el Hilton porque lo he comprado ahora es mío el hotel exploto a los niños y Amancio me dice: has subido el nivel! si mañana yo me hago youtuber adiós Willyrex mi mujer era Yuyee pero está en la cárcel duermo en el Hilton porque lo he comprado ahora es mío el hotel exploto a los niños y Amancio me dice has subido el nivel! si mañana yo me hago youtuber adios Willyrex mi mujer era Yuyee pero está en la cárcel firma la hipoteca que me comen los nervios desahucio tu quieres mi piso y yo quiero tu sueldo desahucio hace un buen día para joder tu sueño desahucio haré que tu vida sea un puto infierno boy desahucio huele a mierda atea huele a sucios despojos rap de clase explotadora que asesina rojos cojo tu estilo flojo rollito cubano y me lo follo con mi rap suizo with one hand (con una mano) volvió el digno caballero sucesor de Amancio mi arma no es la espada es tu puto salario monto un caballo alado llamado libre mercado convertí tu centro social en un supermercado no me arrepiento chico no lo hago mal exploto por placer, estás a mi merced y tal me vienes con el cuento del derecho laboral pero yo ayer fié farlopa a tu enlace sindical nuevo informe de medios de producción mc endesa tiene todos y tu estás llorando en un puto rincón así que chitón cabrón ya te vas enterando la lucha de clases existe y la vamos ganando te cuento mi cortejo AAAAA de apareamiento la insulto la denigro y no follo no lo entiendo yo la quería hermano y me dejó fatal por eso ahora la tengo cosiendo unos balones en Taiwán esa puta me prende me empana la amo transtorna mi mente la llamo puta porque es una puta hermano una zorra demente mentira pavo la llamo puta porque voy del palo del chico malo mentira pavo la llamo puta porque no me toca ni con un palo vivo rodeado de nabos pidiendo colabos a 20 pavos vírgen hasta los 40 y si meto rabo será porque pago por eso aprovecho y suena despecho pero son todas unas putas hermano y si no me la chupa me saco otro tema llamándola puta y la tengo en mi mano en paralelo a la vida del obrero crecí tu ibas en metro yo a hípica prácticando con la rítmica típica en mi Asthon Martin yo de mocasín y tu a currar a Burguer King en fin de Rockefeller a Botín traigo mi mierda liberal disfrazadita de rap de modita llamalo trap lo que sea me da igual esto es hegemonía de la ideología del capital firma la hipoteca que me comen los nervios desahucio tu quieres mi piso y yo quiero tu sueldo desahucio hace un buen día para joder tu sueño desahucio haré que tu vida sea un puto infierno boy desahucio Que levante la mano el hermano que pa este verano quiera ver a Msias de presi si te haces mayor Mariano te vas a la resi más decibelios para estos abstemios que brindan con Pepsi yo paso de guerras me cago en tus perras la vírgen María es la única sexy ey primi escuché tu tema y bag bag eres un NINI NI FLOW NI SUAJ pa to esa peñita que se droga en el Cedro les traigo estampitas del jefe de San Pedro tus tatus de crío me tiran pa trás pa tu cara de impío un Santo Tomás pareces judío siempre con el cash bendigo a esos tíos con agua con gas firma la hipoteca que me comen los nervios desahucio tu quieres mi piso y yo quiero tu sueldo desahucio hace un buen día para joder tu sueño desahucio haré que tu vida sea un puto infierno boy desahucio